


I'm Going Up a Yonder

by ImagineBelieveAchieve



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Angst, Funeral, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBelieveAchieve/pseuds/ImagineBelieveAchieve
Summary: Inspired by Walter Hawkins "I'm Going Up A Yonder".Days following the explosion of Paris, the Flock looked for Angel, hoping that they would be able to find her alive. Unfortunately, they only found her body.~~~~He looks at the casket that sits in front of him. When they found her, her lifeless body was covered in dried blood, her blond curls were red and flat. The jeans and t-shirt she wore, looked nothing like it did. Now, the dried blood has been washed from her body and hair. Her hair now rests in the familiar curls that she had when she was a child. She is clothed in her favorite blue dress with buttons down the back. In her hands is the clean angel bear, Celeste. The same bear that she convinced a woman to buy for her while the Flock was in New York.





	I'm Going Up a Yonder

 

He looks at the casket that sits in front of him. When they found her, her lifeless body was covered in dried blood, her blond curls were red and flat. The jeans and t-shirt she wore, looked nothing like it did. Now, the dried blood has been washed from her body and hair. Her hair now rests in the familiar curls that she had when she was a child. She is clothed in her favorite blue dress with buttons down the back. In her hands is the clean angel bear, Celeste. The same bear that she convinced a woman to buy for her while the Flock was in New York.

_If anybody asks you_

_Where I’m going_

_Where I’m going soon._

Gazzy her older brother has tears running down his cheeks as he struggles to remember what his younger sister looks like. His arms are wrapped around Max’s waist. On the other side of Max, stands Nudge. She is clutching Max’s arm with one hand and in the other is the pink sundress that Angel planned to wear for Max’s surprise birthday party. The dress was the last thing that Angel got to pick out, and the first of many dresses that Angel would never get to wear.

_So if you wanna know_

_Where I’m going_

_Where I’m going real soon._

On the other side of Nudge, stands Iggy. He has his sightless eyes trained on the casket. His crystal blue eyes shed tears as he fights to let the tears fall. Next to Iggy, is Ella. She has both her arms wrapped around Iggy’s waist and her shoulders shake as she holds back the tears.

_I’m going up a yonder_

_I’m going up a yonder_

_I’m going up a yonder_

_To be with my lord._

Valencia and Jeb both have taken a few steps back to let the Flock mourn the loss of little Angel. Making eye contact with Fang, Valencia gives the young man a small nod, as tears fall down her face. Fang returns the nod and observes his makeshift family. For the past week, almost every member has cried themselves to sleep. Everyone except one person.

_I’m going up a yonder_

_I’m going up a yonder_

_I’m going up a yonder_

_To be with my lord_

Max.

Silent tears are falling down her cheeks as she tries to calm Gazzy. Her efforts cease when Fang grabs her right hand as the funeral home employees start to prepare to close the casket. Max’s grip on Fang’s hand tightens and the tears start to fall freely.

“Wait!” Her voice cracks

She manages to escape from Gazzy’s arms before running over to the casket and leaning over Angel’s body.

_If I can take the pain (If I can take the pain)_

Her sobs are full of pain, and the words she cries are unintelligible.

_The heartache that it brings (The heartache that it brings)_

As Max sobs, everyone’s tears fall freely. Fang can feel his heart breaking, watching as the love of his life finally mourns for the loss of her daughter figure.

_There’s comfort that in knowing (There’s comfort that in knowing)_

Gazzy runs forward and gives Max a hug, the best that the nine-year-old can do while sobbing.

_I’ll soon be home (I’ll soon be home)_

“Please come back!” Max sobs, the first words that are intelligible. “Come home with us.”

_If God gives me grace (If God gives me grace)_

Nudge walks over, her eyes bright with tears and she leans down and kisses Angel’s forehead for the last time.

_I’ll run this race (I’ll run this race)_

Jeb walks over and struggles to fight back the tears; however, his efforts fail when his eyes land on the little girl he had to watch grow from afar.

_And soon I’ll soon I’ll see my savior (And soon I’ll see my savior)_

Ella leads Iggy over to the casket and they both wrap their arms around Max.

_Face to face (Face to face)_

Fang joins his family at the casket, the tears freely falling.

_I’m going up a yonder (Going up a yonder, ah)_

Total, the hybrid-dog that Angel saved flies over to the casket and lands on Angel’s stomach, his tears mixing in with his fur.

_I’m going up a yonder (Going up a yonder, ah)_

Akila, Total’s wife manages to get up to the casket and she hops onto her hind legs, trying to get one last look of Angel before she is never seen again.

_I’m going up a yonder_

_To be with my Lord._

Ella moves to hug Nudge, and the two girls fall to the ground in tears.

_I’m going up a yonder (Going up a yonder, ah)_

“Max… come on…” He whispers, placing his hand on her lower back.

_I’m going up a yonder (Going up a yonder, ah)_

_With my Lord_

_My Lord._

Valencia manages to pull Max away from Angel’s body.

_If anybody asks you (I’m going)_

Max puts up a fight, but it isn’t much. Fang instantly pulls the young woman into his arms and lets her sob into his chest. Valencia rubs Max’s back as she hugs Max and Fang.

_Where I’m going (Up a yonder)_

“She never got the chance to live.” Max sobs into his chest.

_Where I’m going (I’m going)_

“Even though she didn’t live long, she was happy,” Valencia whispers.

_Soon (Home)_

“Let’s say our final goodbyes and head home,” Fang whispers, his lips pressed against the crown of Max’s head.

_So if you wanna know (I’m going)_

Akila cries and Ella leans over and pulls the dog into a hug. “She’s not coming home.”

Total has climbed down from the casket and the Flock steps away from the casket. As the employees from the funeral home start to close the casket, Max’s cries turn into sobs. Her breathing has changed into gasping.

_Where I’m going (Up a yonder)_

With the casket closed, Max falls to the ground, Fang falls with her.

_Where I’m going (I’m going)_

As Angel is lowered into her final resting place, the rest of their family joins them on the ground.

_Soon (Home)_

As Valencia and Jeb help each member of the flock off the ground, the employees hand each person a white rose.

_I’m going_

_Home_

 

 


End file.
